vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109343-rune-changes-part-6-adding-rune-slots
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This - would also be nice to know whether that 3-6 is personal loot (decent to acquire) or that 3-6 is going to be need rolled between 5 players (annoyingly hard to obtain). Personally, I'd rather see a set amount of said item rewarded to every player at the end of a dungeon/adventure, rather than RNG need roll spam on bosses (primal patterns). Also, are they tradable? Does 'other sources' mean you might consider adding it to the renown vendor? | |} ---- So better than Amp/Ability Points that are non existant? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It wasn't stated if the drops were BoE or BoP... | |} ---- ---- ---- I drink in your tears as if it were sweet nectar and I a parched hummingbird. | |} ---- ---- Silly J-Tal, Tears will only make you thirstier. | |} ---- We know you do :). | |} ---- C'MON. Let us "like" Dev posts! :wub: | |} ---- ---- The Eldan Runic Flux will be available as a drop from World Loot, Dungeons and Adventures, Raids, PvP, | |} ---- The Mats will most probably also drop from PvP-Bags. If not, J-Tal will see your post, have a tea (made of tears I guess) and then goes on and makes his magical seahorses put them into PvP-Bags. Edit: Well damn, Sacramento was faster than me. *waves fist angrily* | |} ---- Wait, does this mean if we currently have an item with less runes that we would get from this system, do we get the extra runes for free till we reach what it should have, or do we need to pay for each new rune? | |} ---- ---- Jtal would you mind explaining how these would drop, specifically from the Dungeon and Adventure bosses, would they be on the same loot table as Primal patterns and tarnished eldan gifts, or would they be a separate rare drop? Or would they be guaranteed? Also will adding up to the new cap cost The same amount of fragments, say I am wearing a blue with 1-2 slots, will that cost the usual price even if I am bringing it up to the new normal | |} ---- ---- or you can be the massive softy that you are and let the price scale up as we move our busted gear through the "tiers" of rune slots. also can we have a small chance to salvage these from lvl 50 blues | |} ---- That's not a bad idea, 2-> 3 = 1 3-> 4 = 1 4-> 5 = 3 5-> 6 = 9 6-> 7 = 9 | |} ---- i was thinking 1 3 5 7 9 then 100, and the drops can be a little higher | |} ---- So which should we stock up on, Chests of Crafting Components or Satchels of Scavenged Supplies? | |} ---- Yeah, what he said ^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Random luck drops in MMOs are unfair... stop the presses. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- He already said it was going to be next major patch. what more do you need? | |} ---- ---- I think this is a safe assumption, since the EG vendor's gear requires you to complete group content to access them. | |} ---- ---- ---- I imagine a bug where it takes your mats and then informs you that crafting failed... | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the update. I especially appreciate removing the randomness from the Dual cores, though I'm not sure how much they will be used with Refined and Luminite cores in the equation by the time these rune slot changes happen. | |} ---- but aren't dual power cores always worse than refined cores from a charge stand point? doesn't that just open up alot of room for players to gimp themselves unintentionally? | |} ---- ---- ---- The Eldan Runic Flux will be available as a drop from World Loot, Dungeons and Adventures, Raids, PvP, and other various Loot Bags and sources. Because higher quality items require larger amounts of reagents, you should expect to see the amount of reagents dropped increase as you get into higher difficulty content. Leads overrule minions. | |} ---- This was actually my question on the stream. I specifically asked whether the crafting loot box or the scavenged supply loot box would drop them. Armsy McGee (Sorry I've forgotten his real name) replied that they would only drop in dungeons. Can you clarify which kind of loot box drops these? Second, on the PTR new runeslots are unable to be rerolled. Is this intentional? I can see how you would say that these shouldn't be rerolled because they are bonus slots; however, a lot of the new slots in my gear will result from me boosting purple raid drops from 2 slots to what they were supposed to have to begin with so I'll have a whole mess of static slots. I think these should be re-rollable like other slots are. | |} ---- 1) Satchel of Scavenged Supplies at a low rate. 2) That's a bug. The code and UI on the PTR is a couple weeks old, I believe. You should be able to re-roll additions. | |} ---- I hope they drop a lot in these contents, because people don't care about running dungeons anymore. My guild is dying because no one wants to help new players in dungeons (most guilds are struggling to complete a 20man group). You have to carefully consider the RNG levels involved in this because the population of your game is DYING, guilds are dying and there's a low ratio relationship between time invested and reward for most players who think about running dungeons again. Do you understand the concept of dying? it means people don't care about your content anymore because it's a huge irrational time sink. This is a fact for most people who still love the game mechanics and the dungeons. | |} ---- So my understanding of this is that hybrid cores will be trash, dual will be lower charged stats but more runes and refined will be higher charged stats but less runes. Yes Geaux, but I can still see the selling point on AH for dual. This only effectively out-modes hybrid cores. | |} ---- So... we can add more rune slots with a RANDOM one chosen by RNG. What if we get useless runes? All the effort farming the mats for a Water slot! Hurra! Besides, after patch, will be able to change our current runes? For instance, transforming a water rune into a fire rune? | |} ---- from what j-tal described of functionality and experiencing the new stat ceiling/floors on PTR anything less than refined produces pretty much garbage grade items and even then luminite will be far more preferred. blue items take minimal flux to add anyways But also the changes to main stat scaling means those refined starshard, 125 stat, 4 slot pieces of gear you can make now are like godmode compared to post-patch crafting while also being considerably cheaper. And with the changes to rune slot variety and ability to reroll, any 4 slotter will do. Don't even need to keep trying for a "perfect" one so in summary, make your crafted gear now while you still can | |} ---- ---- No. There is a different flux item that drops from dungeons that will be used to add rune slots to existing items. I don't remember the exact numbers but I do know that it will take multiple of this item to add a rune slot and iirc, the number required increases as you add more slots to the item. | |} ---- ----